There is conventionally known a connector such that a plug and a socket are provided on two substrates, respectively, in order to electrically connect those substrates and the plug is inserted into the socket while bringing those substrates closer to each other to achieve electrical connection between printed wires on the two substrates (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
There is also known a connector to be fixed on a substrate and to which a plate cable is attached (see Patent Literature 2, for example). The connector of Patent Literature 2 includes a hollow housing having an upper surface portion, a first side portion, and a second side portion. The housing includes: an upper surface opening allowing the plate cable to pass therethrough; a first retaining part for interfering with an end face of a wing portion of a reinforcing plate in the plate cable moving toward the second side portion; and a second retaining part for interfering with the reinforcing plate moving toward the upper surface portion.